Electrical devices, such as computers, are comprised of multiple electrical components (e.g., processors, voltage regulators, and/or memory devices). Electrical components typically dissipate unused electrical energy as heat, which may damage the electrical components and/or their surroundings (e.g., other electrical components and/or structural devices such as casings, housings, and/or electrical interconnects). Various means, such as heat sinks and heat pipes, have been utilized to control and/or remove heat from electrical components and their surroundings.
As electrical devices, such as Personal Computer (PC) devices and even computer servers, are reduced in size however, space and cost constraints become limiting design factors. Typical heat mitigation devices, for example, take up considerable amounts of room within electrical devices and/or include expensive components. As electrical devices increase in processing speed and power, their components will generate even more heat that must be removed. Typical heat mitigation devices may not be suitable for removing adequate amounts of heat from electrical components, particularly where space and cost are concerns.